The present invention relates to a substrate/oriented apatite-type composite oxide film complex which is a complex of a substrate and an oriented apatite-type composite oxide film, and a method for producing the same. Particularly, the present invention relates to a substrate/oriented apatite-type composite oxide film complex which can be used as a battery such as a solid oxide fuel cell (SOFC), an ion battery, or an air battery and also as a solid electrolyte such as a sensor, or a separation membrane, and a method for producing the same.